Nya (Ninjago)
Nya is one of the main protagonists of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the Elemental Master and Ninja of Water, and the younger sister of Kai. Upon meeting Wu, Nya and Kai joined him in his quest to protect Ninjago. As her brother trained to be a Ninja, Nya grew tired of being excluded from the team and created the identity of Samurai X. During this time, Jay began to start a relationship with Nya. Nya helped fight the Serpentine and later the Stone Army, who corrupted her using Dark Matter. After The Overlord's defeat, Nya was purified, but faced new problems when a love triangle formed between her, Jay and Cole. After Zane's apparent demise, the Ninja traveled to Chen's Island; Nya joined them with Dareth several days later. She aided the Ninja as they fought Chen's Anacondrai Cultists. After this conflict, Nya trained to become the Water Ninja. Though her training troubled her at first, she would later unlock her True Potential and destroy The Preeminent. Consequently, Nadakhan freed his crew of pirates and wreaked havoc on Ninjago. Nya became Nadakhan's target; he wanted to marry her and attain infinite wishes. Nya grew closer to Jay during the conflict, but she was ultimately poisoned and died. Due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and Nya survived. On the Day of the Departed, Nya and Kai battled and defeated Chen, who was accidentally revived. Description Nya has short black hair fashioned in a bob cut, red lipstick, and small dimples on her cheeks. She typically wears clothing in various shades of red and gold with a gold phoenix as her symbol. In the show, she wears a large golden bracelet with a red jewel on her left arm which doubles as her communicator. In the Spinjitzu Spinners game, she has a red bandanna tied around the lower half of her face. As Samurai X, she has a gunmetal samurai helmet, with a bucket handle piece on top in the place of horns and a red face mask. She also has gunmetal samurai shoulder pads with a red armor suit underneath. In the show, she wears a pair of goggles over her eyes and her bracelet on her right arm. During the battle against the Golden Master, her Samurai X armor became silver as did some of the stitching of her attire. During her time on Chen's island, she gained a Kabuki disguise from Dareth, which she incorporated into her next and final Samurai X suit: a black armored, red and green suit with her gold phoenix symbol enlarged in the middle of her torso. As the Water Ninja, she wears a dark red Ninja suit, with gold stitches and some light blue detail. She still has her phoenix symbol but now a light blue watery version as her elemental symbol. See here to view Nya's appearance in other Ninja suits. Age Like the majority of her fellow ninja, Nya is in her late teens. She is two years younger than her brother, Kai. During the events of the pilot and Season 1, she was at least 14 years of age.2 As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, she is most likely around 17. Personality Although she was not trained as a Ninja early on, she is very capable of defending herself. She doesn't like the fact that so much focus is put on the Ninja, so she resolved to become a hero in her own way, which she did by becoming Samurai X, and is highly independent, desiring the choice and ability to choose her own identity and destiny. Sometimes, she gets annoyed by Kai's protectiveness, but their bond as siblings is very strong. Many episodes reveal she is highly intelligent, as she was able to create the Samurai armor and several types of technology, and she was able to pinpoint the location of Serpentine tombs. At first, it seemed that Nya was unaware of Jay's crush on her, although by "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," it is revealed, she returns his feelings. Nya's weakness is her unwillingness to fail. Being good at so much, when she finds herself in a position to fail, she is quick to give up. Likewise, she's insecure and sensitive about her own personal identity, either as Samurai X or her own role amongst the ninja team, and is conflicted over being told her destiny. Abilities and Weapons Despite a lack of formal Ninja training, Nya is a competent fighter, wielding a Nin-Jô against the Skulkin when they attacked the blacksmith shop. She also develops a talent for engineering and operating machinery, building her Samurai X gear and the Samurai Mech in her spare time without any of the others noticing and modifying the Ultra Sonic Raider to give it a flight mode. Nya also helped Dr. Julien construct the Fire Mech and the Earth Driller. She is a skilled pilot, being the de facto operator of the Destiny's Bounty and the Samurai Mech. After being corrupted by Dark Matter, Nya displays the ability to perform Spinjitzu, creating a crimson energy tornado that can knock the Ninja around. She wields a spiked flail and sharp throwing needles in combat, and the evil suffusing her being made her completely ruthless as well as completely willing to destroy her former allies. When Nya became the Water Ninja, her fighting skills has increased. In Season 5, she unlocked the Elemental Power of Water, allowing her to perform hydrokinesis. She can create and control water and use it for offense and defense attacks. From Season 6 onward, Nya can perform Airjitzu, along with the other Ninja. Nya wields a Katana as her primary weapon and can also do hand-to-hand combat. Finally, Nya's Spinjitzu tornado (without being corrupted by Dark Matter) is now a dark blue/silver tornado, matching her element instead of the original crimson tornado. ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' Gallery TV series Nya_with_a_water_sword_.png Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako & Dr. Julien.png|Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako & Dr. Julien. General Cryptor Caught Nya.png|General Cryptor caught Nya. Nya's, Morro's & Ghost Warriors' Fight.jpg|Nya face the Morro and the Ghost Warriors. Nya VS Ghost Warriors.jpg|Nya face the Ghost Warriors. Dareth and Nya.png|Nya with Dareth. Nya and Wu.jpg Kai, Zane, Jay, Nya, Cole and Lloyd (Ep. 55).png Kai and Nya (Day of the Departed).jpg Nya, Clancee and Doubloon (Operation Land Ho!).png Nya's death.png|Jay lost Nya. General Kozu and Nya.jpg Dareth and Nya (Ep. 35).jpg Ninja in Stone Army's Tomb.gif Ninja and Skales.png Nya and Lloyd (Ep. 42).gif Nya vs. Clouse..png Nya with Ray and Maya..jpg Kai, Nya and Wu Facing Acronix and Krux.png|Kai, Nya and Wu face Acronix and Krux in the Iron Doom. Kai and Nya with Ray (Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea).png Kai and Nya Returned to the Present..png|Kai and Nya returned to the present day. Nya, Maya and Kai.png Nya (Ep. 69).jpg Nya guides the Bounty.png Cole with Nya (Day of the Departed).png Kai and Nya (The Curse of the Golden Master).jpg Movie Nya lego ninjago movie.png Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Female Category:Lego Heroes Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Tomboys Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Normal Badass Category:Damsel in distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Amazons Category:Gadgeteers Category:Secret Agents Category:Siblings Category:Armored Category:Samurais Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Revived Category:Spouses Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Families Category:Time-Travellers Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Heroes